


Stimulation

by MoonwalkingCrab



Series: Stepping Stones [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: As the physical relationship between Caduceus and Caleb continues to grow, so too does the depth of their feelings.





	Stimulation

The lanterns are burning low, washing the room in a warm orange light that only serves to highlight the heat of shared breath and naked skin. 

Fuzz covered thighs press against Caleb’s cheeks, rubbing against the rough grain of stubble and he smiles to himself. The low groans of Caduceus’ voice fill his ears, sending shivers down his spine and making his cock twitch where it is pressed against the mattress. His pleasure can wait, though, there is far more pressing business to attend to.

Hollowing his cheeks, Caleb bobs his head, sliding the flat of his tongue along the underside of Caduceus’ cock, swirling it around the tip to catch the first beads of precome and savouring the taste. He raises his head, keeping a tight grip on the base of Caduceus’ cock, gently sliding his hand up and down to wring out a few more moans, delighting in the sight of Caduceus laid out before him. 

Pale pink hair spills loose over the pillows, glowing like a sunset in the candlelight. Caduceus’ eyes are closed, one arm thrown over them as his spine bends in a delicate arch with every stroke of Caleb’s hand. He makes for a beautiful sight and Caleb can feel a deep ache in his chest with every catch of Caduceus’ breath. It’s hard to believe; that he could be happy again, that he could feel _this_ again.

He hasn’t said it, hasn’t put words to those emotions yet, uncertain if Caduceus feels the same. The bright spark of hope that Caduceus brought to life inside him tells him he does, though. Caleb breathes deep, wetting his lips and dipping down once more.

Caduceus’ cock is as beautiful as the rest of him, long and thick, well proportioned, the shining pink head sliding out from a sheath of the same fuzzy grey as the rest of his body. Caleb laps over it, watching Caduceus’ fingers clench tight in the sheets with a gasp of his name.

The sound is music to Caleb’s ears and he dives back down, taking Caduceus into his mouth as far as it will go—close to brushing the back of his throat—until the curls at the base of his cock tickle Caleb’s nose.

His other hand is slick, three fingers teasing at Caduceus’ hole, circling and dipping in time with each bob of his head, never quite reaching far enough inside, and he knows it.

“Caleb, oh _gods_...” Caduceus’ thighs clamp tight around his ears and Caleb swallows in retaliation, another salty-sweet burst spreading over his tongue as he pulls back. He slides a single finger in, circling around the slight bump of Caduceus’ prostate and all but chuckling when he hears him whine.

“ _Caleb_...” 

His name is stretched out on Caduceus’ breath, an intoxicating sound that he just cannot get enough of. He pulls back wetting his lips, free hand returning to leisurely pump at Caduceus’ cock.

“Tell me what you want, _mein Liebchen_ ,” he says with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to Caduceus’ thigh and sliding another finger in. 

The physical side of their relationship has grown, slowly but surely; Caleb hasn’t wanted to rush anything, content in letting Caduceus set their pace. Lately, though, it seems that pace has increased and Caleb has the sneaking suspicion that Caduceus wants more than he’s admitting to. He’s happy with anything, of course. As long as they’re together.

Caduceus’ hand finds his hair, trembling fingers stroking it from his forehead as he raises himself up on his elbows. His mouth is wide and panting, his chest rising and falling with every shuddering breath. Caleb curls his fingers again for good measure, desire bursting within him, cock twitching against the bedsheets. Caduceus could ask him for anything right now and Caleb would gladly give it, heart and soul.

“I—” Caduceus swallows, meeting Caleb’s gaze, a light flush colouring him to the very tips of his ears, “I want—”

Caleb lowers his head and licks a stripe over Caduceus’ cock, grinning when he resurfaces. “I can tell that, but _what_ do you want?” 

Caduceus groans, throat exposed as he throws his head back, arm coming up to cover his eyes once more. Caleb shakes his head to himself, affection blooming warm in his chest. “You know, you have no reason to be embarrassed, I want this just as much.” He takes his hand from Caduceus’ cock and squeezes gently at his thigh. “Am I teasing too much?”

Caduceus sits back up, reaching for Caleb, hissing in a breath as he pulls his fingers out. “Kiss me,” he says.

Caleb responds in an instant, wrapping his arms around Caduceus’ neck and pulling him close, groaning when Caduceus’ tongue immediately slides into his mouth, stroking over his own. He flips them both, pressing Caleb to the mattress, the curtain of his hair turning the candlelight around them orange in Caleb’s vision. He presses his hands to Caleb’s chest, fingers running through his chest hair, brushing over his nipples and making him hiss in a breath.

Caleb spreads his legs, wrapping them around Caduceus, arching up to brush their cocks together; if this is the direction Caduceus wants to go then he is not going to complain for an instant. He can see uncertainty in Caduceus’ eyes though and reaches up, caressing one cheek. “Tell me if it’s too much, please.”

Caduceus sighs, sliding down to lay his head on Caleb’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his middle. “I’m not...it’s just—” he groans in frustration, burying his face in Caleb’s chest hair, the slightly colder flat of his nose making him shiver. “There are so many things, and I don’t know what I want to try first,” he admits, voice slightly strained.

Caleb can feel his eyes widen in surprise and holds back a small laugh. He strokes over Caduceus’ hair. “Is that really what the problem is?”

“Well,” Caduceus mumbles, “I’ve never done this with anyone but you, what if you don’t like it?”

This time Caleb can’t help but huff out a small breath of laughter. “Oh, Caduceus, _mein Käferchen_ ,” he says, warmth bubbling in his chest, “please don’t think you could disappoint me for a second.” He urges Caduceus up, hoping he can see the sincerity in his eyes. “I care for you, so much.” The words ring hollow in his ears, not enough to express the magnitude of his feelings, but the thought of admitting more freezes him solid. The last time he said those words, he was a different person, untainted by the pain he knows now.

Caduceus eyes are wide, sunset pink in the dying candlelight. His expression is as open as his heart and Caleb swallows down the lump in his throat, sitting upright to cup his face in both hands. “You mean so much to me, and it scares me to admit it. I thought I’d be stronger on my own, only using people as long as they kept me safe, but you, and the rest of our odd little family, you’ve gotten under my skin far deeper than any of this”—he raises one scarred wrist—“ever could.” He leans forward, shaking as his breath leaves him. “I love you.”

And there it is, out in the world for all to see. Caleb squeezes his eyes tight, arousal forgotten, the shock of admission making him clench his fists into the sheets in apprehension. He is laid bare, in every sense of the word, and all he can hope is that Caduceus sees him as he is: perfectly flawed and just as apprehensive of the unknown.

“Oh.” 

Caduceus voice is low, his breath soft and sweet against Caleb’s skin. He brings their foreheads together, hands running down Caleb’s arms until he can twine their fingers together. “I love you, too,” he says, simple and uncomplicated, the slight tremor in his words the only sign of his nerves.

Caleb’s heart clenches in sweet relief and he can feel tears in his eyes, let loose by the release of a tension he didn’t know he was holding. He laughs, breathy and dry, shaking his head to himself. “I truly do not deserve you, Caduceus Clay.”

Caduceus smiles, raising a hand to cup Caleb’s face. “Bullshit,” he says and Caleb sits back in surprise to see him grinning. He can’t help but smile in return, pulling Caduceus into his arms and kissing him thoroughly.

They sink back into the mattress, wrapped in each other, and Caleb can feel the surge of arousal returning, burning with a force far greater than before. His hands find purchase wherever they can, needing to touch Caduceus _everywhere_. 

Breaking the kiss, Caduceus pulls back, panting. He hovers over Caleb, hands on his chest as he swings one leg over, straddling his thighs. “I think I know what I want now,” he says, a slow smile creeping up his lips. 

Caleb plants his hands on Caduceus’ knees, feeling the heat of his skin, the slight shiver that runs through Caduceus when he squeezes tight. Their cocks are pressed together in a hard, hot, line and Caleb rocks his hips, hissing in a simultaneous breath with Caduceus at the friction. “What, ah! What have you decided?” 

Caduceus doesn't answer straight away, instead fishing through the sheets for the little vial Caleb had slicked his fingers with earlier. He grins when he finds it, ears perking up in happiness. “I want you,” he says, simply, “in every way.” 

Slicking his palm, Caduceus takes them both in hand and Caleb groans, feeling the slide of his hot, thick, cock against his own. He runs his hands up Caduceus’ thighs, thrusting into the circle of his fist, panting out Caduceus’ name when he squeezes at them both, that sweet smile never leaving his lips. 

Caleb arches his back, sighing out, content to let Caduceus take the lead for the time being, losing himself in every stroke of his hand. 

A few more strokes, though, and Caduceus loosens his grip, making Caleb whine at the loss of touch. He raises his head, gasping out a moan at the sight in front of him. Caduceus has raised himself up on his knees, reaching back to tease at his entrance, his lower lip caught between his teeth as his chest rises and falls with every speeding breath. 

Caleb's mouth runs dry, cock twitching in a sudden, almost overwhelming, surge of arousal. He cannot look away, fingers pressing tight on Caduceus’ thighs, feeling the heat of his body, so close yet still not close enough. Caduceus takes hold of Caleb's cock, holding it steady as he pulls his slick fingers from himself. He meets Caleb's gaze, pressing the tip of his cock to his waiting hole and slowly sinking down. 

Caleb drags in a breath, sliding his hands up to Caduceus’ hips to hold him steady. He is hot, and tight, his expression something approaching wonderment as he lowers himself inch by aching inch. It takes every ounce of self-restraint Caleb has not to thrust up and meet him. 

Caduceus’ tongue hangs from his mouth, his breath ragged and panting, his cheeks flushed when he sweeps his hair from his face. His thighs quiver either side of Caleb’s hips as, with a final groan, he seats himself fully. The thick line of his cock is heavy on Caleb’s stomach, bobbing with every slight shift of Caduceus’ hips. His throat bobs as he swallows back a moan and Caleb can feel his cock twitch once more.

Caduceus’ eyes widen. “Oh. Oh wow. That's—” He leans down, bracing himself on Caleb’s chest and kissing him softly. Slowly, he starts to move, little gasps escaping his lips with every circle of his hips.

Clenching his eyes shut, Caleb grits his teeth, going over spells in his head in an attempt to stop himself from coming too soon. He can feel every clench of Caduceus around him, hear every half-formed moan, and is determined to make this last. His fingers tighten on Caduceus’ hips once more and Caleb opens his eyes, wanting to watch him fall apart. He thrusts up, meeting Caduceus’ movements and is rewarded with a both a delicious moan, and a spurt of wetness on his belly.

Caleb wets his lips, reaching for Caduceus’ neglected cock, only to find a large hand gripping his wrist. Caduceus looks down at him, his mouth still wet, and pink, and panting.

“Not yet,” he says, voice rougher than usual, “I want to make you feel good. If you do that I’ll…” Caduceus threads their fingers together, the tips of his ears drooping just a little as he admits, “I don’t want to finish too soon.” 

Caleb can feel a gentle laugh bubbling up in his throat and lets it out, squeezing tight at Caduceus’ hand. “I don’t want to either, but _gods_ , Caduceus”—he thrusts up, the sound of their shared moans mingling together—“do you know how amazing you look right now?”

“Ah!” Caduceus grinds down, matching Caleb’s pace. “About as good as you do?” He rises up on his knees, Caleb’s cock sliding out almost to the tip before he sinks back down once more, making them both cry out in pleasure. 

Their movements are starting to speed, Caduceus bouncing to meet every snap of Caleb’s hips. His hair flutters around him with every movement and Caleb can feel his chest tightening. He squeezes tight on Caduceus’ fingers, arching his back with another breathless, “I love you.” 

The words seem to spur Caduceus on and he moans, thighs bunching and flexing, his cock sliding over Caleb’s stomach in erratic thrusts, smearing the hair with precome. He tosses his head back, eyes widening as he hits what must be a very good angle judging by the moan that shoots straight to Caleb’s core. 

“There, right there, Caleb, please.” 

“ _Ja_ , I know. I’ve got you.” Caleb holds tight, guiding Caduceus’ movements, striving to hit the same spot over and over, feeling every tight clench of Caduceus around him. He’s close, almost painfully so, his rhythm faltering as he strives to move faster, harder, deeper. 

Caduceus whimpers, reaching down to fist at his own cock, deep groans reverberating through every inch of Caleb’s body, the sound bringing him to the very edge. He chokes out Caduceus’ name, electric sensation racing through him. “I’m close.” 

“Ah— Good. Yes!” Caduceus grinds down, panting as he jerks himself, eyes not leaving Caleb’s face for a second. “Will you come in me? I want you to.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Caleb’s back arches from the mattress, his mind whiting out in a blinding flash of sensation, shuddering out his release with a grunt and feeling Caduceus clench down around him. He moans, tensing, hand working his cock almost desperately, following Caleb over the edge only moments later, coming in several thick spurts across Caleb’s chest and stomach. 

Despite his height, Caduceus is very slim, so when he slumps forward onto Caleb’s chest the weight is nothing but pleasant, anchoring Caleb in the moment, the pale waves of Caduceus’ hair spilling over him in a soft blanket. He kisses at the tip of one ear, which flicks, and pulls Caduceus as close as he possibly can, still inside him, wrapping him in his arms. 

The air is still and silent, warm as their breaths ease back to normal. It feels to Caleb—wincing as his softening cock slips from Caduceus—that the world has shifted somewhat. There is a lightness inside him now that he realises has been growing for a long time, from a bubble of hope in a tangled wood, shining in the darkness of grief, to a beacon of trust and wisdom, stability even through the strangest times, and now here in his arms, tangible enough to hold, to touch, to love. Caleb closes his eyes, thanking whatever threw himself and Caduceus together, be it happenstance or destiny. He smiles, watching as the last candle burns itself out with a swirl of smoke. 

“M’love you,” Caduceus mumbles against his neck and Caleb sighs in contentment, stroking his fingers through the silken mass of his hair. His chest tightens and releases, warmth seeping sunlight-bright beneath his skin. 

"You, too," he murmurs, lying back and closing his eyes. 

It’s amazing, Caleb thinks; he knew Caduceus could heal. He just wasn’t aware how much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I didn't really have a plan for this one, I just wanted porn >_<
> 
> Edit: I have no idea how this came uncoupled from the rest of the series, but it should be attached again now.


End file.
